Living with the Burden
by AkatsukiFreak31
Summary: Kakuzu gets made fun of as a kid and this one girl stands up for him. As they grow older they develop feelings for one another read through their life together. My summaries suck bad I know. AkatsukiDarkAngel helped write this. Rated M to be safe & lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto!!

Half credit goes to AkatsukiDarkAngel for helping with this!!! She will be helping with the rest of the chapters and the sequal. I recommend you some of her stories they are very good.

Living with the Burden

Chapter 1 Her

"Hey guys look it's that freak Kakuzu!!" Gen yelled to his three friends pointing at a young boy named Kakuzu. The three boys started to laugh and Kakuzu ran into the forest on the outside of the village. He stopped at his favorite place. A small pond. He would come here whenever the other kids gave him a hard time. He was only 10 but he was at the top of his class in the Academy and everyone hated him. At least that's what he thought.

Kakuzu went back home and saw his mother had just finished making dinner. His father like always was counting the money he had made from a mission. After dinner he went up to his room. He liked to pretend he was handsome and everyone liked him, but of course it was just his imagination.

At about 10:00 pm he finally left his imaginary world and had gone to bed. His dreams at night were nothing like his day dreams. He would have nightmares about his life. His mother and father were killed, he didn't have a single friend and he was banned from the village because of his appearance.

People thought that having stitches all over your body was supposed to be a curse. Kakuzu could remember his mother telling him how he got them. There had been some trouble when his mother was still pregnant with him she had been injected with something as an experiment by Kakuzu Grandfather. Kakuzu grandfather didn't like Kakuzu's father and when he found out his daughter was pregnant with his enemy's baby he wanted to kill the baby. Unfortunately for him Kakuzu survived, but the injection caused him to be what he was….a monster.

The next morning Kakuzu woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. He ran down to the kitchen and ate. The only thing he liked about his life was his mother's love and cooking. "Mother can I go for a walk?" Kakuzu asked. He mother looked down and smiled. "When your chores are done."

After his chores were done he went to the usual place, only this time he felt someone else nearby. He looked up into a tree and saw a girl about his age. "Who are you!" he yelled at her. She jumped down from the tree extended a hand and said "Hi I'm Ember!" Kakuzu stood there for a moment wondering why she wasn't scared. "Why aren't you afraid of me?" She giggled and said smiling "Because is some way everyone is alike!"

For the rest of the day Ember and Kakuzu talked with each other and became friends quickly. He found out Ember had been an orphan since her 5th birthday. Her father had killed her mother, older sister, and her mother's unborn baby.

Everyday from then on Kakuzu would come and see her. She lived in a small hut near the pond and they would go swimming when it was hot in the summer.

As they got older Ember grew more beautiful and Kakuzu stayed his ugly self. Ember didn't mind though. Sure whenever she went into town every guy her age would flirt with her. Especially Gen. Her hair became a radiant ruby red hair with sparkling emerald eyes. She became a strong shinobi from Takigakure. Her body was becoming more feminine and had lots of curves.

When they turned 15 Kakuzu introduced her to his parents who let her live with them.

Sorry that's it for now I have state testing tomorrow and its 9:34 pm. And my family leaves tomorrow after school for Spring Break!!!!! We're going half-way across the country to New York!!!!! And my parents don't want me taking my laptop with me (smart idea) and I'll have no internet access. Bye for now I'll start on chapter 2 when we come back in about a week!!


	2. Chapter 2

Living with the Burden

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or the Akatsuki. Half the credit for this story goes to AkatsukiDarkAngel!

Recap- As they got older Ember grew more beautiful and Kakuzu stayed his ugly self. Ember didn't mind though. Sure whenever she went into town every guy her age would flirt with her. Especially Gen. Her hair became a radiant ruby red hair with sparkling emerald eyes. She became a strong shinobi from Takigakure. Her body was becoming more feminine and had lots of curves.

When they turned 15 Kakuzu introduced her to his parents who let her live with them.

Chapter 2 What the Hell

Ember and Kakuzu were walking in the forest to the pond they normally went to. "Hey Kakuzu?" Ember asked when they got there.

"What?" He replied only to be pushed into the pond by his friend. Ember started to laugh and said "Got you!" Kakuzu stood up in the pond, grabbed Ember's arm and pulled her in with him. "Now I got you!" He said and they both started laughing. They got out of the pond and sat under the tree they had met each other under about 5 years before. Ember pulled out her sketch book and started drawing the scenery of the pond. Kakuzu would peer over her shoulder every so often and comment on how well she could draw and that she could sell them for a lot of money. When she finished she said "Kakuzu can I ask you something?"

"Your question is going to be throwing me into the pond again is it?" He replied.

"No. I was going to ask you if you liked anyone."

"Ya I like this one girl, but I don't know how she feels. You like anyone?" Ember looked down and said "Ya, but he likes someone else. Who is it you like?"

"Um…y-you." Kakuzu stuttered. Ember looked over at him. His face was the color of her hair. She rested her head on his shoulder and said "I like you too Kakuzu." Then Kakuzu picked her up and said "I have a little present for you."

"What is it?" She asked happy to know he liked her and had gotten her something. Kakuzu walked over to the pond and dropped her into the water. "What the hell Kakuzu!!" she yelled when she came back up. "Told you I had a present for you." He said laughing. Then he knelt down and kissed her gently on the lips . "I love you Ember"

"I love you too Kakuzu." He helped her out of the water and they walked back home in each other's arms.

When they got back to the house Kakuzu's mother saw them soaked and asked "What happened to you two?" They laughed and said "We went swimming." Kakuzu's mother looked at them funny. "In your good clothes!" Then Kakuzu's father walked threw the door and said "What the hell happened to you two?"

"They went swimming. In their clothes." Kakuzu's mother said angry and Kakuzu and Ember ran up to their rooms to change into something dry. Then walked back down to the kitchen for dinner. "So how'd your walked go?" Kakuzu's father asked.

"He dropped me in the pond." Ember pouted. Kakuzu looked at her and said "You pushed me in it first!" Then Kakuzu's father got angry "That's not what I meant! I meant I saw you too lip locking by the damn pond!!"

"Uh oh." The two 15 year olds thought.

"You what?!" Kakuzu's mother yelled. Kakuzu tried to calm her down but nothing helped. "Both of you your rooms now!" they yelled. "Ember and Kakuzu did what they were told and went back to their rooms.

About 30 minutes later they were called back down. "Ok we have figured out a plan to solve you two." Kakuzu's father said.

"What did we do?" Ember asked. Then Kakuzu's father slapped her and said "You bitch! You kiss my son and think you didn't do anything! Kakuzu is engaged!" Ember glared at Kakuzu and said "Your engaged!? Why the hell didn't you tell me!?"

"Because I didn't even know." He said glaring at his father. "Ember we want you out of this house, out of this village, and out of our son's life!" Kakuzu's parents yelled.

So Ember left Kakuzu's home and never saw him again.

End Chapter 2

Wow….I didn't even know that was coming.


	3. Chapter 3

Living with the Burden

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto!! AkatsukiDarkAngel gets credit for this too.

Recap- "What did we do?" Ember asked. Then Kakuzu's father slapped her and said

"You bitch! You kiss my son and think you didn't do anything! Kakuzu is

engaged!" Ember glared at Kakuzu and said "Your engaged!? Why the hell didn't you tell me!?" 

"Because I didn't even know." He said glaring at his father. "Ember we want you out of this house, out of this village, and out of our son's life!" Kakuzu's parents yelled.

So Ember left Kakuzu's home and never saw him again.

Chapter 3 What Happened

Several years after Ember left, Kakuzu met his fiancé Koto (harp). "Oh look at those two!!" Koto's mother squealed. Koto was sitting on Kakuzu's lap and he was pretending to let her. Even after 4 years he still loved Ember. "Yes mother Kaku will make a wonderful husband!!!" Koto said wrapping her arms around Kakuzu's neck.

A few days later Kakuzu got a mission from the village to assassinate the first Hokage Harishima Senju. He failed and ended up imprisoned and tortured. He felt betrayed by his village and killed the village elders fleeing with there hearts.

After Ember left Takigakure she found two women that trained her in the art of assassination. She had killed over 1000 people. She did have one weakness though. She couldn't kill someone if she knew they were a mother or father. She only did if it were necessary. She did kill one girl's parents. Takara's father abused her after her mother died giving birth to her. Her father was an enemy of Ember's and when she heard he abused five year old Takara she took her in as an apprentice, training her as her teachers did.

"Lady Ember are we there yet?" Takara asked.

"Almost Takara." They were on there way to the Akatsuki.

About 30 minutes later they came to a giant boulder blocking the entrance to the hideout. They knocked hoping they would be heard. Then a man with spiky orange hair and piercings all over his face. "What!?" he said.

"Hello I'm Ember I got your letter. I'd love to join it'd keep my mind off of things that happened in the past." Ember found out the guy was Pein the Akatsuki Leader and he introduced her to the member's that were in the hideout. "That's everyone that's . here Kakuzu and Hidan are out on a bounty. This is your room. You'll be Zetsu's partner. There should be an extra room for Takara too." He said showing her to her and Takara's r room.

Ember and Takara went inside their apartment. "It can't be. Kakuzu is here?" She thought. Takara was worried and asked "Lady Ember what's wrong?" Ember smiled at Takara and said "Just thinking.

Kakuzu and Hidan had come back with a suitcase full of money. After reporting to Pein, Kakuzu headed to his room. "Oh Kakuzu we have two new members. Their apartment is right next to yours." Pein told him before he left.

Kakuzu thought he should meet these new members so he knocked on their door only to be greeted by a girl about 8 years old. "Hi." She said. Kakuzu waved and said "Are you one of the new members?" The girl nodded "I'm Takara. I'll go get my teacher!" Then she disappeared into the apartment. Kakuzu walked in and sat on the couch. Then a woman walked out. "Hello?" she said. He walked up to her and stroked her cheek whispering "Ember your alive." Ember shooed Takara out of the room and slapped Kakuzu hand. "Who are you?!" she demanded. Kakuzu looked down and pulled down his mask "It's me Kakuzu." Ember gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck "Kakuzu it is you!" she said nuzzeling her face into the crook of his neck. "Ya. I've missed you. Who's the girl?" he asked. So Ember told him to sit on the couch while she put Takara to bed and made some tea. Then she and Kakuzu told each other what had happened while they were apart.

End Chapter 2

Awwww


	4. Chapter 4

Living with the Burden

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto. AkatsukiDarkAngel wrote this chapter for me because I cannot right lemons for my life anyway enjoy!!

Recap- Ember shooed Takara out of the room and slapped Kakuzu hand. "Who are you?!" she demanded. Kakuzu looked down and pulled down his mask "It's me Kakuzu." Ember gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck "Kakuzu it is you!" she said nuzzeling her face into the crook of his neck. "Ya. I've missed you. Who's the girl?" he asked. So Ember told him to sit on the couch while she put Takara to bed and made some tea. Then she and Kakuzu told each other what had happened while they were apart.

Chapter 4

Pein had called everyone for a meeting; it gave Ember a chance to meet the other Akatsuki members. Though, when she went to give Kakuzu a hug she wasn't too happy when his attitude changed. Normally he was warm and kind to her but this time he was cold and cruel.

"Get off me girl" Kakuzu hissed, shoving her away.

All she could do was stare like he had three heads, too shocked for words.

"Damn Kakuzu, no wonder you don't have a girlfriend" a pink eyed man kissed the back of Ember's hand "You don't have to be so ** harsh on the beautiful girl."

She blinked a few times before smiling sweetly. Kakuzu glared at his partner, he knew it was cold but he also knew the Akatsuki would think him weak if he showed emotions.

Takara loved playing with Tobi while everyone else came and went on their missions. Ever since that first day Hidan has been non-stop flirting with Ember for months. Then one day after Kakuzu and Hidan returned from a mission they saw her sitting in a chair reading by a fire.

"Hey Ember! I have something to ** tell you!"

She put a bookmark at her spot, closed the book and placed it on her lap. She looked up expecting something usual like how his day went come out of his mouth.

"I love you" Hidan said "Ever since that first damn day, I can't get you out of my head."

She was too shocked to say anything at first but then she smiled. Before a single sound escaped her lips Kakuzu pulled her away and slammed the door to his room locking it behind them.

"What is wrong with you?" Ember hissed.

"What do you mean?" Kakuzu asked while removing his mask.

"I mean your attitude. When we're alone you're gentle but when you're around others you become someone else."

"I love you Ember."

"You have a funny way of showing it."

She started to head toward the door when Kakuzu reached for her arm and slammed her into the way. Ember winced in pain, he didn't mean to be as forceful as he was but he was desperate to show her. Kakuzu lowered his head and placed his lips onto hers, it was a soft caress, caution in his movements he didn't want to scare her away.

"Why?" he asked when he pulled away "Why did you leave the village?"

"I wasn't welcome there any more" she leaned forward "You had a fiancé. You were all I cared about, and then I was forced out by your parents."

"Ember" he whispered "I never wanted what was given to me, all I wanted was you."

He leaned down again capturing her lips with a heated passion. Kakuzu lifted her off the ground and carried her to the bed crawling on top. Ember wiggled slightly beneath him trying to get a better angle so her arms could wrap around his neck more easily and lifted herself off the bed to press her breast into his chest.

They both growled lightly at the clothing that separated their contact. With a sigh they separated just long enough so their shirts could come off and be tossed aside. Kakuzu dipped back down to reclaim Ember's mouth. While he undid her pants she did the same with his, and again they were tossed aside. Now nothing was between the skin contact that Kakuzu and Ember wanted.

Kakuzu began sending butterfly kisses down Ember's neck down to her breast; she arched her back into him as a fire surged through her body as Kakuzu sucked on her breast. He wasn't through yet; he was going to send her body into flames in just a matter of seconds. Kakuzu shoved his manhood into Ember, she grunted in pain.

"Kakuzu" she hissed, nails scratching his back.

He eased out of her only to slam right back in. Kakuzu kept this up into a steady pace was found and Ember began to moan in pleasure. What seemed like an eternity Kakuzu pulled out gave Ember a final kiss then collapsed beside her, both breathing heavily.

"We haven't seen each other in so long and that's all you can give me?" Ember teased "Pathetic."

With a sadistic little smile Ember crawled on top of Kakuzu putting his manhood into her mouth. In, out, in, out, it went, Kakuzu hips began moving with the pace she kept up holding onto the bed sheets. He gave a deep long moan as her tongue swirled around the head.

"E-Ember" he breathed out "Y-You're killing me."

She smiled, gave his manhood a little bite before removing it from her mouth, she trailed her tongue along its length then held it in her hands continuing the pumping motion as she leaned up to his lips. Their tongues wrestled for dominance to roam one another's mouth first, she won and explored ever crevice before he returned the favor. His manhood still in her grasp, still pumping, Ember decided to ride him like he rode her. She placed his manhood inside of her and went off, Kakuzu placed his hands on her hips to keep her steady as she plunged forcing him deep down into her. When she was exhausted she collapsed onto her lovers chest.

"That was one hell of a ride" Kakuzu chuckled kissing the top of her head.

"I love you Kakuzu" Ember whispered closing her eyes feeling his manhood still inside of her "Let's do this again sometime."

"Most defiantly. I'll make your ride more enjoyable the next time though."

With that promise made they went to sleep peacefully in each other's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Living with the Burden

Disclaimer-I do not own the Akatsuki. Half credit goes to AkatsukiDarkAngel for helping me.

Recap-"That was one hell of a ride" Kakuzu chuckled kissing the top of her head.

"I love you Kakuzu" Ember whispered closing her eyes feeling his manhood still inside of her "Let's do this again sometime."

"Most defiantly. I'll make your ride more enjoyable the next time though."

With that promise made they went to sleep peacefully in each other's arms.

End Recap

The next morning Ember woke and looked up a Kakuzu. "Morning babe." He said with a grin. "Morning." Ember said sitting up. She went the bathroom and yelled "Shit!" Kakuzu ran into the bathroom. "What's wrong?" She looked at him and said "I need some clean clothes." Kakuzu told her to wait and he got dressed and went to her room. He came back with some clothes. He handed them to Ember and she went to the bathroom to shower and change.

Kakuzu was already down in the main room with the rest of the Akatsuki. They were all talking about Ember and Takara. "What do you guys think of Ember?" Konan asked.

"I think she's hot." Mostly every guy in the Akatsuki but Pein and Kakuzu said with Hidan's cursing added in. Then Ember walked into the room wearing a black mini skirt with black and purple striped tights and a purple corset with a black and purple jacket over it. "Someone likes the colors purple and black." Kisame joked. Ember stuck her tongue at him and walked into the kitchen. She walked out a couple minutes later with an apple.

She sat on the arm of the couch next to Kakuzu. "Well now that Ember is here I'll assign you your missions," Pein said "Hidan, and Kakuzu I need you to assassinate a man who knows the where abouts of our base. He can be found in a small village several miles from Takigakure. Zetsu you and Ember will be looking for a woman named Kagami in the Land of Fire. Find her and bring her back if she doesn't come kill her." Ember growled and everyone looked at her. "I know Kagami and I didn't think she'd be alive still." Ember said looking down. "How do you know her?" Pein asked. Ember stared with hate in her eyes and said "She's my sister…and she…never mind continue leader." Pein resumed talking. "As I was saying you have your missions everyone else gets to stay here. Hidan, Kakuzu, Ember and Zetsu you will leave immediately.

Ember and Zetsu were walking looking for Kagami in the Land of Fire. "Why do you hate this Kagami woman so much?" Zetsu's white side said trying to make a conversation with Ember. Ember looked down ashamed and said "I-I don't like to talk about it." The searched in silence when Ember heard something. Then a kunai came whizzing past her and Zetsu's heads. They got into fighting stance. "Well. Well. Well. Emmy your still alive?!" a woman called out to Ember. "Ya got a problem with that Kagami!?" Ember yelled. Then a woman stepped out. She had short red hair and green eyes like Ember but Ember's beauty was nothing compared to hers. She wore a green corset with a black skirt with kunai attached to the front of her belt. "So Emmy how has my favorite little sister been?" she said mocking Ember. Ember pulled out her twin blades and said "Stop talking and fight Kagami!" Kagami did some hand signs and sent vines toward Ember. Ember jumped out of the way, she threw some shuriken then did some hand signs and the shuriken caught fire. Kagami dodged. "Heh still pathetic Emmy." Ember put her two blades together and she started to glow. In a matter of moments her swords and fused together into one giant sword. It had a blade about three feet wide and four and a half feet long. It's handle had Ember and Kagami's family crest on it. The crest was a vine covered in roses and thorns wrapped around Ember's sword.

Ember was still glowing as she ran towards her sister, but Kagami disappeared with her voice in the wind saying "Get stronger and I'll fight you for real without holding back Emmy!"

Ember and Zetsu returned to Pein and told him she got away. Ember moped around the rest of the day. She went to Kakuzu's room hoping he could cheer her up. She knocked on his door and he answered. He let her in seeing her sad he put down the briefcase of money he was counting and took her into his arms. "What's wrong Ember?" he asked. They sat on Kakuzu's bed and she laid her head on his shoulder. "Kakuzu have you ever felt like a failure?" She asked. Kakuzu looked at her "After you left I did. Why?"

"It's nothing." She said and got up and left the room.

The next morning everyone was called to a meeting everyone but Ember was there. "That girl is late again!" Sasori yelled. Pein started the meeting without her. "Ember and Takara have left. Ember talked to me last night and said she would like to search for Kagami. She said she would give us any information she had. Zetsu you will find her twice a week and get any information from her that she has."

End Chapter

Oooo what's going to happen?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?


	6. Chapter 6

Living with the Burden

Disclaimer-I do not own the Akatsuki!!!

Recap- The next morning everyone was called to a meeting everyone but Ember was there. "That girl is late again!" Sasori yelled. Pein started the meeting without her. "Ember and Takara have left. Ember talked to me last night and said she would like to search for Kagami. She said she would give us any information she had. Zetsu you will find her twice a week and get any information from her that she has."

End Recap

Chapter 6 All Alone

A few months after Ember left the Akatsuki she started feeling sick. Her and Takara stopped at a village and went to the hospital. After waiting for what seemed like hours the doctor came in and said "Congratulations Miss Ember you're pregnant." Ember didn't know what to think. She knew the baby was Kakuzu's but she was miles away from him and the only way he could find out was when Zetsu came to talk to her. Sure Zetsu was like an older brother to her and she told him almost everything, but would he really tell Kakuzu for her?

Ember's thoughts were interrupted when she heard a familiar voice. "Hey Ember!" It said. Ember turned around and saw Zetsu she ran up and gave the plant man a hug. "**Got any new information?**" He asked.

"Ya. The nine-tailed fox is looking for Deidara and Sasori. Apparently he is friends with the one-tails Jinchuriki, and will you tell Kakuzu something for me?"

"Sure. **What is it?**" Zetsu asked. Ember looked down afraid and said "Tell him I'm pregnant." Zetsu looked down at her. He treated her like a little sister. Both of his sides did. "He's the father." He stated. She nodded and pleaded "Don't tell him he's the father please?!"

"Ember he has a right to know!!" Zetsu said as he disappeared into the ground. Ember left to the hotel her and Takara were staying in.

Meanwhile

Kakuzu still hadn't gotten over Ember leaving. He was angry that she left. Then a knock was heard at the door. "It's open!" he yelled. Zetsu walked in and said "I have news from Ember." Kakuzu gave him a look that told him to go on. "Ember is pregnant with your baby." And he left.

Kakuzu immediately got up and went to Pein's office. He barged in and said "Ember's pregnant I'm going to find her and bring her back." Then he left.

Meanwhile Again

"Sensei are you sure you don't need anything?" Takara said. Takara may have had been ten but she acted like she was mature and strong. "I'm sure Takara you go have fun with your new friends." Ember said.

A few hours later Takara came back beaten and bloody. Ember got up from the hotel bed and ran to her student's side. "Takara what happen?!" Takara started to cry "Those kids I left with ran into some older boys and they left me alone with them and they…and they-" she started crying harder. Ember gave her a hug and said "You go take a bath lock the door and I'll take the key and come back with some new clothes for you." Then she left.

She came back a little while later and gave Takara the new clothes.

End Chapter 6


	7. Final Chapter

Living with the Burden

Author's Note- Artist's Dreams is done, but I will have a sequel. This is the last chapter of Living with the Burden too.

Recap- A few hours later Takara came back beaten and bloody. Ember got up from the hotel bed and ran to her student's side. "Takara what happen?!" Takara started to cry "Those kids I left with ran into some older boys and they left me alone with them and they…and they-"she started crying harder. Ember gave her a hug and said "You go take a bath lock the door and I'll take the key and come back with some new clothes for you." Then she left.

She came back a little while later and gave Takara the new clothes.

End Recap

Chapter 7

After Takara got dressed Ember took her out to eat.

After they ate they went back to the hotel room. They weren't there ten minutes and someone was banging on the door. Ember opened the door and saw Kakuzu. She couldn't believe it. The father of her baby was standing right in front of her. She ushered him in and they sat on the bed. "Are you really-"he started to say but Ember interrupted saying "Yes Kakuzu I'm pregnant with your baby." Kakuzu pulled her into his chest and told her "You and Takara are coming back with me." Ember glared at him and said "I can take care of myself Kakuzu!"

"Yes but your pregnant and living in a hotel room!!" He yelled. Ember glared at him harder and yelled "Why?! You probably don't even want a baby! You're too greedy and with a baby you'll have to spend more money!" Kakuzu slapped her across the face "Bitch!! Here I try to help you and you f***ing argue with me!! Maybe I don't need to be part of you or that f***ing baby's life!!" He then left the room leaving Ember alone to care for an eight year old and a baby. Ember collapsed into her pillow crying.

Several years after that day Ember, Takara, and Ember's daughter Katana. Takara was fourteen and Katana was six. They bought a house in the village they were in when Kakuzu left. Ember does assassinations for the village for money and Takara baby sits other children along with Katana. Ember never told her daughter about her father.

When Katana was seventeen and Takara was twenty-four Ember and Takara went on a mission to assassinate a man named Orochimaru. "We'll be back in a month. No boys while we're gone." Ember told her daughter.

Kakuzu was walking in the woods when he heard sobbing. He peered from behind a tree and saw what looked like a woman and a body. The woman had waist length brown hair and look like she was in her twenties. He came out from behind the tree and went up to the woman. "Excuse me?" The woman turned around, gasped, and said "You!!" Kakuzu looked at her funny then remember that Ember's student hand brown hair and blue eyes like her's "Takara?" he asked. She nodded and looked down at the body laying in front of her. Kakuzu saw it was Ember and she was barely alive. He knelt down beside her and she opened her eyes and said "Kakuzu is that you? I'm sorry I should have listened to you and left with you to the Akatsuki. Then I probably wouldn't be dieing here right now while our daughter is at my house not knowing what is happening to me. Go back with Takara to Katana and take…care…of….her." Those were her last words as she died there by Takara and Kakuzu.

When they got back to Ember's house they were greeted by Katana. "Takara who's this and where's Mom?" she asked. Takara bent down and said with tears starting to fall "Katana I'm sorry but your mother died on that mission her body is being examined at the hospital we can see her later and this is your father Kakuzu." Katana was a spitting image of Ember she had the long red hair and green eyes that you couldn't help get lost in. "Nice to meet you Katana."

After seeing her mother's body Katana was glad her mother was dead. Her wounds would have caused her more pain. Her stomach was cut open. Her face was beyond recognition and she was missing half of her left leg. When they were done at the hospital Kakuzu took Katana to the Akatsuki. He got there and Kisame asked Katana "Wow Ember how do you look so young!?" Katana rolled her eyes and said "I'm Katana Ember's daughter."

THE END

Author's Note- Sorry I had to end it there. There will be a sequel on this story too. R & R please I'd liked to know if I ended it on a good spot or not.


End file.
